hell_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
John Turner
"For humanity is to flourish as a planet, we need not only to act, but as well as dream; not just plan, but as well as believe" - ''John Turner to Tim Sullivan '''Jonathan "John" Arthur Turner' is a Alien and is the world's greatest hero, son of Scientists Bruce and Danielle Turner, Former wife of Rebecca Young, Wife of Jennifer Moore, Father of Bruce Turner II, Close friend and teammate of Luke Stevens and Tim Sullivan, Friend of Barbarians Prince Robb'yn and King Vigoroso, Archenemy of Armageddon, Federal Agent of the Australian Government, Leader of the Hell Hunters, Cultural icon and the main protagonist in the Hell Hunters series. History Early Life Jonathan Arthur Turner was born in February 14 1993, in Perth City, Western Australia to Renowned Australian Scientists Bruce and Danielle Turner. Nicknamed "John", John grew up happily living with his parents as the only son of the Turner family. He looked a lot like his father in many ways, but had his mother's brown hair and her blue eyes. On his thirteenth birthday, he witnessed the death of his parents, from the hands of Armageddon, who fed off their flesh after being both severely wounded by the Matar Knife exiled to earth from the planet Barbaria. Personality John has been mainly portrayed to be extremely virtuous and compassionate, as well as showing kindness, unselfishness and bravery. Since becoming a hero, John has devoted himself to a strong strict moral code, which he has unfailingly obliged towards since his inception. Physical appearance John has a handsome appearance, and is extremely tall, standing at 6'7 (200/202 cm) in height. Physically, John is broad-shouldered and immensely muscular, with dark brown/black short wavy hair. He is very well-built and has a sturdy appearance. His facial features include bright blue eyes, appealing smile, broad forehead, angular jawline and a well-formed mouth. Powers and Abilities [[Superhuman strength|'Superhuman strength']] - John's physical strength that his body is endowed with is great, allowing him to overpower humans, normal barbarians, vampires, demons and werewolves with ease. He can lift heavy objects that a human couldn't, break steel cuffs and chains, bench a many tons of weight, and so forth'. '''His' strength is a side effect of his telekinesis. 'Superhuman stamina - '''John does not tire or get fatigued. As a result, he does not need food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. In despite of that, John does enjoy alcoholic beverages, and drinks alcohol very often. 'Superhuman intelligence - 'John has intelligence that exceeds genius-level intellect. John's brain is able to calculate faster than a supercomputer. He is gifted with higher mental faculties shch as more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. 'Telekinesis - 'One of John's main abilities, is his vast telekinetic powers, that allow him to manipulate anything with the use of his mind. His telekinetic feats included moving massive objects with his mind, fire blasts of psychokinetic energy that could shatter steel, create mental barriers that could stop most attacks, levitate his body, and fly at hypersonic speeds. He can use his telekinesis to manipulate a perosns biology, like manipulating and generating illnesses, as such, he can cause excruciating discomfort and pain for others, and can even cause organisms to combust/explode, literally ripping the body apart. 'Telepathy - 'John can read the thoughts of others or project his own thoughts anywhere on earth. John vast telepathic powers allow him to manipulate the minds of others, alter the perceptions of others to make him seem invisible, create illusions to trick others into believing into seeing, hearing, touching, smelling or tasting things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are, enter dreams and manipulate it at his will, imprison others in their own minds and induce severe mental pain. His powerful telepathy even allows him to communicate with animals, sense their emotions and even develop a permanent mental bond with a animal, through projecting a mind link beweenn him and the animal. [[Teleportation|'Teleportation]]' '- John can travel himself and others virtually anywhere in the universe instantly at will. John can also banish others away from places to different locations with a mere thought. He needs to have a location in his mind for the teleportation to be successful. Memory Manipulation - '''John can control the memories of others. He can read a subjects memory to discover their history and information, selectively or entirely erase memories, implant false memories to alter the personality of the target, steal memories, or project memories to others to give them information. 'Chronokinesis - '''John can travel himself, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. He does not gain this power until he is fully matured and developed. 'Psychic shield - 'John is immune to all psychic attacks. This includes telepathy, mind control, illusions, memory manipulation and so on. 'Healing - 'John can instantly heal others of any injury, wounds and diseases with ease. He has saved and healed many people from their wounds. He is a extremely powerful healer, as he cured the cancer of a elderly woman and rejuvenanted her cells making her young once again, healed a man of his insanity, healed a young girl of her trauma after been physically abused and even cured a paraplegic man, allowing him to walk once again. 'Resurrection -''' John can easily bring the deceased back to life. He has resurrected numerous people on countless occasions. 'Healing factor - '''John's biology is incredibly regenerative, allowing him to heal and recover from wounds instantly. He can regenerate injuries such as cuts, bruises, burns, gunshots, stab wounds, slashes, beheading and even complete disintegration within seconds. 'Immortality - 'John can never age, and as such, will stay forever young. Because of this, John will always be at his physical prime. He is immune to all earthly diseases, illnesses, viruses and infections. 'Mediumship - 'John can see and summon the dead from heaven, and communicate with them face to face. He is able to hear discussions of the deceased in the nonphysical world, and can even hear souls conversations in heaven. He often communicates with his father. 'Sedation - 'John is able to render others unconscious with a simple touch on the forehead. 'Supernatural detection - 'John can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them by using his senses. 'Magic immunity -''' John is immune to some forms of magic. He showed this on a couple of occasions such as when Tim Sullivan tried to attack him with his magical energy blasts, but John was unaffected by the effects. 'Absolute memory - '''John can remember everything he has encountered, learned and experienced in his life. This is a side effect of his Superhuman intelligence. Weaknesses John is tremendously powerful and is virtually indestructible, but he can be harmed and/or killed. [[The Matar|'The Matar]] - Although no weapon in the universe can kill him, if stabbed by the Matar Knife he will become very weak, start to halluicinate, nauseous and become very sick and ill. The knife effects John's biology from regenerating, halting his healing process for long periods of time. The only way to accelerate his healing is by the consumption of Jennifer Moore's magical potion that she specifically brews for John, if in situations that John if in fact he has been stabbed by the Matar Knife. '''Older beings - '''Death and God, as more supreme beings than he is, can harm and kill him.